To little to Late
by JadinSedai
Summary: Our choices are what define us. Yet Ariel can't decide what choices she wants to make... so what does that make her? A typical teenager? But nothing is typical in Ipswich.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:**

This is a story that is being written by two people, Jadin and Hex. One chapter will be written by one of us and the next by the other, alternation most chapters.

**By Hex**

Ariel had been having a bad day already. Hanging out with her bother Jason's click who were nothing but air head stuck up sobs with bleached blond hair and plastic faces, or their male counter parts of lewd brains and built up muscles. Needless to say Ariel felt that with every moment she spent with Stephanie and her two echoes Chloe and Brianna that she'd lose every scrap of pure intent. Or all her sanity with the only things being talked about during class or during lunch in the court yard being gossip of other girls and who's hot out of the selected jocks. The click girls were so fashionable and outgoing yet their darker side were scary as hell fire. Since moving here she'd seen the three girls get into many bitch gossip filled cat fights with other girls on a weekly basis.

_'Maybe there's something in the air.'_ Ariel thought as she noticed, at the very moment when Stephanie started complaining about their school uniforms for the third time that lunch, that her charming brother had just bumped into a smaller guy who became pissed.

It was kind of funny from the table where the click was sitting, the challenger being a thinner, pale, short blond haired, blue eyed boy who is a foot shorter then Jason. Mouthing off at Jason who is tall, has built up muscles from his intensive training and a tan from going to the beach that summer so much with his girlfriend, Stephanie Singh.

Ariel sighed as she heard the rude guy, who Ariel was trying her hardest to remember the name of, say the most unfortunate thing.

"I wonder how many steroids it took to make you look like a train wreck, no wonder Stephanie is really unsatisfied with your showmanship. I bet you can't even get it up." The guy said right before her brother's fist connected with his jaw. Only to the surprise of most of the click who were all moving closer to the fight, Stephanie in the lead pissed like a fury from hell, the guy didn't go completely down. He was standing and about to lunged when Ariel, who was faster than everyone, grabbed her bother and pulled him away from the fight.

"What the hell are you doing!" Ariel hissed at him.

"If you didn't notice I'm a bit busy here Ariel." He hissed back with a glare in the other direction at his new found fight. The guy seemed to be being spoken too harshly by one of his friends who was tall dark and quite intimidating.

"We can't get kicked out of this school, think about dad for once before you act out, especially here. Besides like some foul mouthed little snot is even worth beating the shit out of." Ariel said trying to calm her brother's ego. Only to have all her work undone by the guy who's life she had been trying to save.

"If it isn't the little mermaid to the rescue, well I guess the big brother won't fight because the ity bitty Ariel is upset by it. Talk about a sister complex. Does she try to help your performance at night too, or is the agony of that job just for your whore girlfriend." The guy said with a smirk, pulling away from his friends, one of whom made to grab him.

"Fuck you Reid!" Stephanie yelled, she was about to move forward when Ariel's brother lounged at the guy. The three other guys in the click, who Ariel could care less about, moved to block the oncoming friends of Reid's.

Ariel sighed as she watched the physical education teacher, Mr. Kisri, come barrelling down with a tight frown upon his already thin lips. His cold blue eyes narrowed in almost a rage filled disgust with the fight before him.

"Garwin! Cathers! Parry! Simms! Get your act together before I make you so tired you won't be able to walk let alone fight for the rest of your miserable lives!" Mr. Kisri yelled and watched with satisfaction as the boys parted roughly. Reid Garwin getting off Jason Cathers, who he had almost pinned with Tyler Simms help, and Progue Parry taking on the other guys in the click.

Ariel watched as the teacher gave one of the most loud and annoying lectures about fighting on school grounds and how he expected more from his star athletes.

Still as the boys parted ways Ariel could tell that there fight wasn't over, her brother was steamed and probably going to beat the crap out of Reid if he ever saw him again, Ariel couldn't blame him. Those stupid little mermaid comments burned her blood

"You'd think that after 17 years people would think of at least one new insult." She said out loud to no one since her click had closed ranks and was absorbed in telling Jason how much they were going to kill Reid and his friends the next time.

Brianna, who had just recently become a bleach blond, came bounding back to Ariel. Her phony tail bobbing to her sauntering steps, hips swing along with her oh so manufactured chest. Ariel had hated that everyone had dyed their hair blond, her natural color. So much so that she had dyed hers black, which made her look even more pale and made her contact lensed blue eyes look really wolf like. She didn't want anyone commenting on how she looked but that seemed to be all that her brothers friends had done back when they had first come to Spenser Academy. She wanted to hide her hunting green eyes from everyone, including herself since they were the same eyes as her now sickly father and her murdered mother.

"Your bother is like so hot when he's angry, like wow. Anyways Ariel you have got to come to this totally exclusive party tomorrow night, it's going to be a blast and if you come Stephanie says she's going to introduce you to like the best guys around. Not to mention Charlie and the other guys well be there." Brianna said, her honey brown eyes shining like that was the most amazing thing in the world. After a few super short moments of thought Ariel bit her lip and replied as happily as she could.

"Of course I'll come, like I could miss out on such a wicked night out."

Brianna smiled her sunny empty light bulb smile and said. "Great I'll pick you up since we don't wanna intrude on your brother's date and all. Well see you later!"

As Ariel watched Brianna leave her whole being relaxed until she realized she'd just accepted a party invite, then her nerves kicked in and the shaking began.

"How the hell am I going to get out of this one! I've already cancelled on four parties this mouth, don't these people ever study? Damn it!"


	2. Chapter 2

**By Jadin**

It was a nightmare, it had to be. Ariel's English teacher had assigned her a freaking huge essay, her history teacher a group project with a partner who was almost never in class, and her science of choice, biology, was going to make her head explode cramming for an upcoming unit exam. The only thing worse than all her homework was the fact that all day the only thing her 'friends' could talk about was the party after school. How much fun it was going to be and how exciting it was that Ariel was actually going to go to this one. Of course Brianna had let everyone know so there was next to no way for her to back out.

Sighing for what felt like the millionth time Ariel restrained herself from telling Stephanie to shut up. The only thing Stephanie wanted to talk about was what she was going to wear for her date with Jason, and how she was going to look so hot he wouldn't be able to restrain himself. A mental image Ariel could have gladly lived without.

"The only thing I'm stuck on is what shoes I should wear. It's a brown leather mini skirt so I'm not sure if I should go with a sandal or something that ties up the leg.. What do you think he'll like best?" Ariel almost laughed at the question. Her brother wouldn't be paying attention to a scantily clad Stephanie's shoes.

"Go with whatever has a heel, in a skirt it makes the legs look longer." Ariel finally replied while successfully making her voice sound interested.

"Lace up it is." Stephanie giggled.

After a few more moments of fashion talk, thankfully Ariel wasn't called on again to take part, the bell rang for last period to start. She didn't have a class this block and for the first time ever she wasn't frustrated about not being able to drive herself home. She was defiantly going to need a study period for all the homework that had piled up.

"Don't forget I'll pick you up at eight." Brianna called back while walking with two others to her last class.

"Yeah, yeah, eight. Got it." Hefting the strap of her far to heavy shoulder bag over her head Ariel took off in the other direction.

The library was conveniently located on the other end of the school and it didn't take long for her to get seriously pissed off at the books that were making her shoulder sore. _'Maybe a boyfriend wouldn't be so bad, I could at least get him to carry things for me.'_

Jumping down a flight of stairs and turning down one of the less used halls Ariel stopped at the sight of two people obviously fooling around in front of her. Of course one of those people had to be someone she never wanted to see and yet always seemed to be there. Him and his interest of the week seemed to have not noticed Ariel, he being to busy whispering sweet lies into her ear and her giggling like a ditz.

Sighing Ariel adjusted her bag and continued walking, keeping her eyes on the ground and trying to let her hair hide her face in an effort to go unnoticed. It seemed to worked to, she successfully passed them and after three feet she pushed her hair back and started walking normally again. Of course that's when she heard his annoying voice echoing through the empty hall.

"Well well if it isn't our favourite little Spirit. Skulking down the halls in search of some mischief?" Ariel could hear his stupid little grin in his voice.

Spinning around with an angry retort she didn't even get to speak as he continued mouthing off, obviously liking the sound of his own voice.

"Or maybe..." He pulled away from the giggly girl he had pushed against the wall, not even seeming to notice as she left with a huff from his loss of interest. "You're looking for me, that's a little stalkerish don't you think?"

"You're so full of yourself Garwin."

"You could be too if you just asked nicely, maybe even say please."

A look of disgust froze on Ariel's face and she just stared at him as he advanced towards her, smug confidence playing across his features.

"You- Ugh! Stay away from me!"

"Not your best comeback. What's the matter? Can't even argue without your hulking brother here to give you nouns? And I thought you were the smart one..." Ariel took a step back, finally realizing how close he was getting.

"Fu-"

"Watching what you say now princess, don't want anyone's feelings to get hurt."

"Aww and what are you going to do abut it? You're the one who needs your friends around so you can pick a fight." The second the words were out of her mouth Ariel knew she had led the conversation into a dangerous direction. Dangerous for a 5"4 girl who's only muscle was used for kicking around a ball.

Reid's posture changed and his eyes hardened and mouth thinned.

"I fight my own fights."

"Yeah whatever Garwin." Her words were rushed and she quickly turned around and started fast walking to the nearest door. Reid was looking way to pissed off for comfort and she wasn't going to relay on most guys 'don't hit girls' rule.

"Running away?" Ariel pushed open the door and walked into the room, Reid close behind her. "Does anyone in your family actually have a backbone or is that whole 'I'm so bitchy don't mess with me' vibe your type give off just for show?"

The scent of chlorine hit Ariel full force when she spotted the school's pool in the middle of the room, she hadn't even realized that the pool was in this wing. Slowly, keeping a careful eye on how close she was to the pools edge, Ariel looked over at Reid. He seemed to be back to his cocky self but with an air of defense around him.

"What? Again with the no comeback."

"God, do you ever shut up! You have to find something better to do then running your mouth off to people who don't give a crap."

"Well..." Again he took a step closer but this time Ariel was paying attention and she backed up. "I can think of a few better occupations for my mouth, even a few for yours."

Ariel knew she had a bad temper, she had been told since she was young that she had to learn to keep her anger in check and that acting out wasn't going to solve anything. Especially acting out violently.

Right now she didn't care. Her hand balled up into a fist, her bag dropping from her shoulder, and Ariel swung clumsily at Reid's face. All and all it wasn't to surprising that he caught the weak punch, or that he laughed at her feeble attempt. What was surpassing was when he shoved her arm back toward her, throwing her off balance.

Straight into the pool.

A scream tried to leave her throat but she was already underwater. Her cloths tangling her flailing limbs and weighing her down. She had never learned how to swim, large bodies of water had always been one of those things she had taken great pains to avoid, and she quickly sunk to the bottom of the pool.

Her esophagus and lungs burned with inhaled water and she could feel her chest crying for air.

She was drowning, just like before, and there was no one around who cared about her. No one to save her.

Her eyes squeezed tightly shut, somewhere deep in the back of her mind the faint thought of keeping her contacts in arose, and she tried to hold what little breath she had left. Her chest burned, screaming at her for air, and all she could hear was the deafening sound of her own heart beat in her ears. Knowing it was useless but not wanting to die she kicked off from the pool bottom one last time. Her arms and legs feeling heavy and sluggish and she knew, as she slowly sunk back to the floor, that she was dying.


	3. Chapter 3

_Author note: I kind of love that I watched this movie again, remembered this fanfic, and decided to try giving finishing something a shot. And after two years of these chapters just sitting here I guess there's nothing to lose in posting them :P_

**Reid's POV**

He couldn't help but laugh at the look on Ariel's face as she fell back into the swimming pool. Her short scream of surprise reverberating through the room. It was priceless and he felt nothing but satisfaction that the little bitch was completely soaked. Served her right. Not that he had actually meant to push her in, if she hadn't backed up she wouldn't have fallen in the first place.

"That's what you get for being all high and mighty." He laughed to himself, knowing she couldn't hear him yet.

"Reid!" His name echoed down the hall and he turned to see Tyler walk past the door, obviously looking for him. "Come on man we have to go."

"Hey Ty in here. You gotta see this." He couldn't help but laugh again at the thought of Ariel falling. "That Cathers chick just took a plunge in her uniform."

Footsteps echoed in the hall as Tyler backtracked, coming to the open door to see what Reid was talking about. "It was freaking hilarious man, you should have seen it!"

"Uhh… Reid?" Tyler was looking past him, eyes fixed on the water. Probably watching the furious mermaid simmering at the bottom of the pool. "Can she swim?"

The question hit him in the face like a brick. Reid hadn't even considered the possibility of someone not being able to swim. It seemed like something everyone should know how to do. Especially with how close they were to the ocean. But when he turned back to the pool and didn't see any movement his blood went cold.

"Oh shit…" He breathed.

Before he could even move Tyler was in the water. Diving down to the unmoving body on the pool floor. He watched at the edge, waiting to help lift her out, as Tyler hooked an arm around her chest and pushed off from the bottom of the pool. With a gasp he surfaced, throwing out his free hand to grab the wall.

"Is she breathing?" Reid pulled Ariel from Tyler's hold, laying her flat on the deck. Tyler heaved himself out of the pool, water streaming from his cloths in great waterfalls. "Reid! Is she breathing?"

"No! God damn…" His mind raced as he tried to remember the breath to compression ratio in CPR. Tipping her head back he plugged her noise and blew, watching to make sure her chest lifted. "How many of these stupid things am I supposed to do again?" Reid had already started the compressions as he asked, needing to do something instead of sitting and trying to remember a stupid number.

**Ariel's POV**

She felt heavy. Which was strange because she couldn't really feel her body but somehow she had a feeling of heaviness. It was like the surrounding darkness had less mass then her darkness. But darkness couldn't have mass… She tried to move, to see if she could control anything. Nothing happened. Her world was still, sightless and soundless. That was going to get boring real fast.

She waited, doing nothing, forever. And then longer than forever. Time had its definition removed and the only thought that ran through her head was, _'This really sucks.'_

The second she let herself float, giving up on trying to move or see anything in the black, the colours bloomed into her blackness. Like a kaleidoscope she had played with as a kid. They swirled and turned, blobs growing and shrinking as shapes started to form. Geometric patterns dancing for her in greens and blues.

She wanted to laugh, relief at something, anything, happening to push back the dark. But no sound came out. A burning in her blood washed over her and under the pain she found herself wondering when she had started to be able to feel her body again.

The colors brightened and her lungs spasmed, contracting and pushing, trying to empty. With a violent jerk and flail of her limbs she managed to roll herself over. Coughing and hacking painfully as she vomited up the chlorinated water.

She could hear voices around her, saying things she didn't care to focus on at the moment. Slowly, as her lungs stopped hating her and her body stopped shaking, she opened her eyes. Bright light pierced her vision.

With a groan she let her cheek rest on the cool concrete deck, feeling exhausted and ready to sleep. Until a familiar voice intruded on her almost nap.

"Can't believe she punched me! Next time you get to resurrect the little siren Ty." Reid complained.

Tyler laughed at him, the sound of water hitting the deck as he rung out his shirt echoing through the room.

"You deserve it." Ariel muttered, rolling onto her back. Throwing her arms out behind her she pushed herself up, dizziness swirled around inside her skull. "It's what you get for pushing people to a watery grave."

Reid scoffed and Ariel glared up at him. "Don't be a drama queen fish stick, you're alive aren't you?"

"More alive then you're going to be." Ariel winced at the burning in her throat. It wasn't too surprising to see that Reid wasn't taking her threat seriously. Her voice sounded scratchy and weak, nullifying the angry intent of her words.

"Watch the temper babe, it's how you got into this mess to begin with." Reid smirked, laughter dancing in his eyes at the annoyed look on her face.

"Don't," With effort Ariel pushed herself onto her hands and knees, pausing for a second before standing, "call me babe." She tried to look as menacing as possible as she stormed past the two boys to grab her book bag.

"You pushed her? Why the hell did you do that?" Tyler whispered harshly to Reid. She could hear them trying to talk quietly behind her. Unfortunately their effort to keep her from hearing was in vain. The pool room amplified sound like an auditorium.

"I didn't do it on purpose! What do you think I go around trying to drown chicks? Besides…" Ariel could practically feel Reid's eyes on her back, "Who would have ever guessed that the little mermaid couldn't swim."

"It's not a joke Reid, you almost got someone killed. Caleb is going to be all over you for this." Their voices dropped lower as Reid hissed something back. She didn't care enough to try and hear, let them have their secrets.

Slinging her bag over her shoulder Ariel headed for the door, raking her fingers through her matted soaked hair. Her earlier joy of having time to waste was gone as she imagined spending the next period in her wet uniform. _'Next time I see that jerk it's going to be to soon.'_

"Hey, uhhh… Alice!" Tyler came out the door behind her, stopping her in the hall. He looked just as uncomfortable in his wet uniform. His hair standing up in disarray and his cloths hanging on him in a frumpy mass. Yet she couldn't help but notice that he looked rather… cute. Not that she would ever admit that. To anyone. Ever.

"Ariel." She didn't put her normal snap into her voice, even if he had forgotten her name. She personally had nothing against Tyler, he had never done or said anything to her that would have made her dislike him. Actually he had probably never said anything to her period. He may even be a pretty cool guy for all Ariel knew. If only he kept better company…

"Right…" He grinned sheepishly, the expression looking utterly adorable to Ariel. "What I was going to say is I know you don't live in the dorms here so, uhh, did you need a ride? I mean it's the least I could do after Reid… I'm sure you don't want to sit around untill school ends in wet clothes."

"So you assume I can't drive myself?" She wasn't angry at the assumption but rather genuinely curious. Did she have a big stamp on her forehead advertising her lack of license?

"Oh well I just thought… guess I shouldn't assume things. Sorry." He laughed at himself and Ariel almost joined him when an obnoxious snort came from the doorway.

"Don't let her push you around baby boy, she'll get used to it."

"If anyone needs a good push it's you Garwin." Ariel spat her retort, eyes narrowing in a glare. Reid just ignored her, continuing to direct his words at Tyler.

"I'll catch up with you latter I guess, have fun playing driver." Reid laughed at his own joke as he left down the hall. Going back the way Ariel had originally come from. _'Probably going to find that girl he had cornered earlier.'_

"If I was a guy I would beat the crap out of him." She hadn't realised she had spoken out loud tell Tyler responded.

"We'd probably let you." Looking at him she raised an eyebrow. Tyler grinned back. "What? More likely than not he would deserve it."

"This is your best friend we're talking about." Despite herself she found she couldn't help but smile.

"I know."

"Just making sure."


	4. Chapter 4

_Author's Note: Wow actually got some favs these past few days. Thanks guys_! _And double thanks for the review, gotta love those. :) Also, I know most people don't read these but if anyone has something they'd like to see happen throw it on out here. I'd love to hear some ideas to spice up the story line!_

Ariel waited inside the door to the schools parking lot while Tyler ran up to his room to change. The second Ariel was alone she desperately tried to stop herself from shaking. The taste of chlorine still strong on her tongue.

It wasn't a very long wait, she had just turned on her iPod and he was already back. Looking as rumpled as before just drier.

Pulling herself together she eyed him curiously, even his hair was dry...

Ariel mentally scolded herself. She had to stop trying to see the strange in the everyday. He was a guy, most guys had short hair. Short guy hair dries faster than freaking long girl hair. There, normal.

"That was fast." She popped the buds out of her ears. Tyler grinned that oh so charming grin that made her want to break out into a ridicules smile.

"You didn't think I was going to take my time while a pretty girl was counting on me to get her out of her wet cloths did you?" Ariel couldn't help but chuckle. The idea or Tyler, quiet, adorable, heart poundingley gorgeous Tyler, calling her pretty and meaning it was as close to a joke as she had ever heard from him.

He directed her to his vehicle, a hummer of all things, and pulled open the passenger door.

"Really Mister Simms, chivalry? I wouldn't have thought that one whom associated themselves with… those you associate yourself with would have such a trait." Ariel tried to keep her voice light, smiling weakly. Tyler just looked at her like she was crazy, mouth open and the beginning of a smile pulling at his lips, before shutting her into the hummer.

"Whom? Who says "whom" in a conversation! Oh God… you're a grammar nazi aren't you? I knew there was something off about you. Besides the hair of course."

"Oh? What do you mean by that?"

"Come on," Starting the car he threw her a look that for once didn't hold some kind of smile. "I'm bad with names but I remember when you moved here blondie."

For the rest of the drive Ariel only spoke to give directions, to caught up in her own thoughts. She had this nagging feeling that she should tell Tyler all about her hate of the fake bimbos at school. How she would look just like one if she didn't dye her hair or wear a uniform one size to big. Why she had never learned how to apply proper make-up or didn't own perfume. But he wasn't her friend, why would she tell him? Was one nice act all it took to make her spill her guts? No, it was just because he was new. Not one of the people she was used to talking to. That had to be it.

"Thanks for the ride." Ariel blurted out at the top of her driveway, hopping out of the still moving vehicle. Walking quickly she tried not to run to the front door, refusing to look back less she feel bad for her rather rude exit.

She didn't relax until she couldn't hear his vehicle anymore. _'Next time I'll just catch a cab.'_

The familiar feel of home washed over her as she kicked off her shoes and ran to her room. Bee lining it into the shower. She just wanted to get it off. The smell of the pool that clung to her skin.

Scrubbing herself raw she bit into her lip and forced her eyes to stay open. She had held it in tell now, not wanting an audience when it hit her. The realization that death had once again tried to collect what she wasn`t ready to part with.

She had been so careful! So careful since the first time. Staying away from the ocean and lakes, pools and rivers. Hell the only time she was in water was in a shower or the rain. Moving to a place so near the ocean had nearly caused her to have a nervous breakdown two years ago.

'_Calm down! Calm down! I'm okay. It's done, over. I'm safe. Safe. Safe…' _The word held less and less comfort the more Ariel repeated it to herself.

Shutting off the water she forced her mind to other things, homework, parties, and boys. _'Urgh, that stupid party tonight.'_ Now more than ever she didn't want to go. Having to pretend to want to be who knows where with people she's rather not see outside of school. It all sounded like far too much effort for her liking. Maybe she could figure out a way to back out once again.

Throwing on some sweats Ariel went about her after school routine. Trying to get back to as normal as her life had ever been.

"Ariel." Her father's voice came weakly from the basement.

"Yeah dad?" Why was he in the basement? The only time he was down there was when he was overlooking Jason learning something new.

"Come down here for a sec, I got something to show you." The basement was probably the second most used room in the whole house. It held her brother's weights, weapons, punching bags, and an assortment of other things Ariel only half new the use of. It was also where she kept all her gymnastics gear.

Ever since she could remember all the houses she had ever lived in had had a room just like this one. The first time she had ever gone to a friend's house she had been surprised to find that not everyone had a training room like her family. That it wasn't a normal thing for parents to teach their children how to track someone and to disappear like smoke. How not all boys learned hand to hand from their father's, and little girls weren't forced to be faster and more agile so as to never get hit.

After that it hadn't taken very long for Ariel to realize that there was something different about her family's way of life. She had once asked her dad if he was Batman. If that was why they did the things they did. He had laughed and scooped her up onto his shoulders, saying that if he was Batman he would have a cooler car.

It wasn't until her mother died that she got an answer to what her family was. And then the real training had begun.

At the bottom of the stairs she stopped, eyes fixed on her dad standing beside the most beautiful piece of equipment she had ever seen.

"So, what do you think?" Words didn't want to leave her mouth as she walked over to stand beside her father. Letting her fingers trail over the smooth wooden beam.

"Where did you get it?"

"Wasn't easy, there's not that many people who have much use for a personal balancing beam. But I found some guy looking to sell it. Happy Birthday."

"We already celebrated my birthday this year." She managed to croak out despite herself.

"Well then Merry Christmas."

Ariel grinned. She grinned until her lips felt like they would need to rip to make her smile wider. Everything that didn't have to do with her happy feeling was forgotten and laughter bubbled out of her as she threw her arms around her dad.

"Thank you. It's amazing! I have to try it out!"

She took the stairs two at a time, almost tripping on the last one in her haste. _'This is awesome! I need to change- damn it where is a hair tie when you need one! Scrunchie, scrunchie…. ah, found one!'_

The next hour was spent with Ariel doing everything she could think of on her new balancing beam. Some things she found to easy and others weren't such a good idea to try without a safety mat. It wasn't until her dad called her to the phone that she decided maybe a break was in order.

"Who is it?" She grabbed her offered cell phone.

"Jason."

"Hey Jase, wha-"

"We've been looking all over for you and you're at home! How did you even get there? You could have at least let me know that you didn't need a ride home." Her ear stung and she pulled the phone quickly away, trying to protect herself from the overly loud voice of her angry brother.

"I know, I know. I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking."

"What if something had happened Ariel? Think! All of a sudden you're gone with no message or anything. And here I am thinking, **knowing**, that you know how to take care of yourself. So obviously there's only one thing that could have happened to you. And just like that-"

"Jason, stop it! Enough. I know I screwed up. But you need to calm down. That can't always be the first conclusion! It's stupid Jason. Not going to happen." She threw herself down onto her bed and tried to make her voice sound like she was believing her own words.

"I almost blew it Ariel. What would have happened then? We'd have to move again, that's what. Start over, **again**." There was a long silence as neither of them spoke. Finally Jason sighed into the phone. "Just… be more careful, okay? I don't want to have another school added to my list."

"I will." Ariel swallowed the lump in her throat. "And Jason?"

She heard his car door shut and what sounded like Stephanie talking in the background.

"Yeah?"

"There are no witch's in Ipswich."


End file.
